


Carried Away

by easybakemeth



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easybakemeth/pseuds/easybakemeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt develops feelings for Alex while filming for Doctor Who.  What will become of their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I had this idea a while back while watching Doctor Who Confidential and had posted this to another account. So tell me what you guys think and if I should continue it, please.

This wasn't his first kiss that would be on television, but it was his first with her. Matt had always had a certain fondness for Alex, what with all of the constant flirting, but lately he's felt this... fondness, more than usual. All throughout his break, he worried about what would happen. Would he blush and she would laugh at him? What if she thought he was a bad kisser? He was interrupted by Steven calling everyone back to the set. Time for the first take.

"What, that's it?" Matt can hear his heartbeat in his ears and gulps, looking down at his shoes. "What's the matter with you?" He turns around trying to look completely unaware as he possible can, still trying to be as smooth as he can while still in character.

"Have I forgotten something?" His heartbeat is louder now, and he's sure Alex can hear it, too. But she only smiles, still in character.

"Oh," The more Alex leans in, the louder his heart is, "Shut up."

He leans on the gate of the cell, then it happens. Their lips are almost touching when he laughs.

"What, was it something I did?" Alex says, also laughing now.

"No, no."

They are ready to do the scene again, after the makeup crew comes to fix their hair and Alex's lipstick. Matt's nerves have calmed a bit by the time he walks from the TARDIS. They're back in the same position as last take, this time Alex is leaning on the gate and Matt is standing in front of her.

"Oh, shut up," Their lips meet, his heart louder than ever. The thoughts from lunch are back, as well as a few new ones, to taunt him. He rest's his hand on her shoulder and grabs the gate with his other free hand instead of simply standing there awkwardly with his hands at his sides. Alex's hand rests on his arm. Then, Matt was sure he could hear a bit of laughter over his heartbeat and menacing thoughts, but chooses to ignore it, telling himself that he's imagining things. He knows he's not imagining things when Alex squeezes his arm and shaking him a bit. He pulls away and opens his eyes to see the entire crew laughing, including Karen and Arthur who had chosen to stay for 'the main event', as they were calling it. Alex is laughing, too, but not mockingly, instead she hugs him, resting her head on his chest and rubs his back.

Later on, after 3 more takes, Alex and Matt decide to watch the footage of all of the takes. The second was the one in which Matt had messed up a bit. He completely ignored Steven yelling cut, the crew yelling cut, even when Karen yelled cut jokingly. They both stood in front of the monitor laughing, Alex rubbing Matt's arm as his cheeks turned red.

"Well, if I didn't enjoy it, I would have complained," Alex said, winking and then laughed at the deeper shade of red that appeared on Matt's face. She squeezed his shoulder and walked away to talk to Steven about her next scene.

"You like her, don't you?" Karen elbowed him, taking him away from his thoughts about Alex. "You like Alex, don't you?"

"No, of course not," He directs his gaze back to Alex, standing next to Steven nodding her head and laughing, her curls bouncing. "Of course not."


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Matt go on their first date

"You can do this, Matt. Just tell her how you feel," Karen reassured him as they stand off to the side, out of the view of the rest of the cast and crew of Doctor Who. "She won't laugh if you're confident. She might if you're too confident, though."

"Thank you, Karen, you are so great at pep talks, aren't you?" Matt glares at her, his heart racing. He's about to ask Alex out, so far only Karen and Arthur know.

"Well I'm just trying to keep you from looking like a total idiot," Karen says in her defense. Matt glances at his phone, it's around 6 pm. They'd been filming all day and everyone is tired. "Just don't embarrass yourself like last time." He sighs, tucking his phone back into the inner pocket of his jacket and makes his way over to Alex.

"Hey! Alex, can I talk with you for a minute?" Matt looks from Alex to the crew member she was talking to.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later Daniel," She follows Matt to a spot a few feet away from where they were just standing, confused but smiling. "What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing. I uh, I just- I was thinking maybe you and me could go grab something to eat after we finish filming tonight?" Matt runs a hand through his hair anxiously and Alex smiles up at him.

"I would love to, dear."

"Really! I mean, you're sure?" Matt smiles like an excited five year old, "Like, just you and me. Karen and Arthur have plans or whatever," He lies, making sure she realizes what he means.

"Yes, I'm sure," Alex laughs. "The director said we'll be finished at around 7 or 8. Meet me in my trailer at 8:30 and we can leave, alright?" Matt simply nods his head frantically and Alex walks away to talk to Daniel again. He stands there in the same spot for a moment, watching her walk away, before snapping back into reality and running over to Karen who is fixing herself a coffee.

"She said yes!" Karen jumps and almost spills coffee on the both of them. "We're getting dinner. She said yes."

"Alright, well next time try not to scare me," Karen takes a sip of her coffee.

"Fine but it's funny." Matt laughs. For the rest of filming he can't wipe the smile off of his face.

It's around 8:15 when Matt exits his trailer and makes his way over to Alex's. He knocks on her door and checks the time on his phone, then looks at his reflection. "It's open." Alex called from the other side. Matt stepped in and found Alex in a robe looking in the mirror, putting on her makeup.

"You're early," She said, applying a bit of lipstick.

"Sorry," Matt smiled, sitting down in a folding chair and watching her put on her makeup.

"So where are we going?" Alex said, not looking away from the mirror. He didn't hear her, though, "Matt, where are we going to eat?"

"Oh, uh... I know this pretty good Italian restaurant. Italian is okay, right?" He suddenly looks concerned, Alex laughs softly closing her makeup bag.

"Italian is fine, Matt. Just give me a moment to get dressed and we can go," She smiles and closes the bathroom door, leaving Matt alone in the small trailer. He looks at the mirror and sees a few pictures of a little girl taped to it. A few minutes later, Alex exits the bathroom in a casual dark blue dress that falls just above her knee and a black sweater, causing Matt to feel under dressed in his jeans and t-shirt.

"Who's this?" Matt says, looking away from her and towards the pictures on the mirror.

"That's my daughter," She smiles, walking over and taking a picture off of the mirror, a hint of sadness in her voice, "Salome."

"Pretty name," Matt smiles, looking back at the other pictures, "She looks like you," They're both silent and Matt feels like he shouldn't have brought it up, "So the Italian restaurant is alright?"

"Yes," Alex looks up from the picture and smiles, returning it to it's spot on the mirror. "Italian sounds great," Alex grabs her purse while Matt opens the door to her trailer and they walk to his car. After a car ride of small talk, they arrive at the restaurant. Matt turns off the car and opens the door for Alex.

"It smells lovely," Alex says as they sit down in a booth.

"Yeah, the food here is great," A waitress brings them wine and bread and they order their food, Matt recommends their Chicken Marsala so they both order that, "I'm really glad you said yes, Alex."

"I'm glad you asked me," Alex smiles, resting her hand on his to calm him. "I'm a bit confused of what it's intended to be, but I'm having a good time."

"Well, it's supposed to be a date," Matt looks down as he is suddenly embarrassed.

"Oh good. That's what I thought, but I didn't want to say anything," Matt smiles at her.

"Really? Okay, well that's good," They laugh.

"Yes, I suppose it's a good thing to know if you're on a date or not," She smiles, returning her hand to her lap.

"Alex, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Did you know it was a date when I asked you earlier?"

"Well, not immediately but I put two and two together..." She looked up to see his worried expression, "Listen, sweetie, if you're worried I don't want to be here, don't be. I'm having a lot of fun and I'm glad you asked me. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Kingston," He smiled.

"Why did you asked me? I'm only asking because you seem quite nervous."

"Karen told me to," She laughed at him, hitting his arm. "I'm serious! She saw how I was on set today and told me I should ask you out."

"I'm going to have to talk to her tomorrow!" Alex joked, her hand once again resting on his.

"Hey, why didn't you cancel when you realized it was a date?"

"Because I had a feeling we had something between us. Something that friends don't usually have."

"And that's why I asked you."

"So it's agreed," Alex said as the waitress brought over their entrees, "We both like each other but a more than friends sort of like."

"Yes," Matt said smiling down at his meal, "It's agreed."

After a long night full of questions, flirting, and several bottles of wine, Matt pays the bill and he drives Alex back to her flat.

"I'll walk you to your door," Matt said getting out and opening her car door.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, Matt," Alex says, fishing her keys out of her purse.

"Thank you, Alex," She turns and smiles at him.

"I feel like a teenager getting home from a date," Alex finally finds her keys.

"Well lets just hope your parents don't see this," Matt leans in and kisses her, his arms wrapping around her waist and her hands finding his shoulders. Matt feels like he did on set, butterflies and red cheeks, but happy that 30 people aren't watching them this time. Alex breaks the kiss and turns to the door.

"I don't think they saw, but I should make sure," Alex laughs, unlocking her door and leaning against the door frame, "Goodnight, Matt."

"Goodnight, Alex," She makes her way inside and closes the door after smiling at him. Matt stands on the steps for a minute smiling though, then making his way back to his car and driving home.


End file.
